Your Amnesia Broke My Heart
by fanfic chic 111
Summary: Annabeth gets into trouble which results in a small mishap with her memory. Her and Percy's relationship is on the line but before they work it out, a number of humorous and serious moments occur along the way. R&R PLEEEAAASSSE xxx
1. Chapter 1

Your Amnesia Broke My Heart

**Chapter 1: Who's My Boyfriend Again?**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first multi-chapter story, please be easy on me : ) I wanted to bring all of the characters into the story as well as give Percabeth the spotlight. The first few chapter won't have too much fluff in but it'll come, I promise...if you want me to continue that is. R&R and tell me what you think about continuing. Thanks so much ; ) Here it is: **

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Annabeth walked along the beach alone. She was thinking about Percy and the year they had spent as a couple. As her mind wondered from thought to thought, she lost all control of herself, letting the images of her and her boyfriend in her mind, set her free. She went to walk along the dock, which was damp from the waves and that was when it happened. Annabeth slipped on the edge of the dock and fell back hitting her head on the side and falling into the water which was fairly shallow as she was still near the shore. Her limp body floated across the top of the water and carried her back to the sand.

Thalia stomped her way to the Athena cabin trying to look for Annabeth, Nico had gone over the top with his sly comments on her attitude, they were always bickering nowadays and Thalia didn't know the problem he had with her. She wanted to talk to Annabeth about her problem with Nico and thought to head to her cabin to find her. She rarely had the chance of talking to her best friend due to her role in the Hunters of Artemis and took advantage of her visit to camp to spend as much time with her friends as possible. However, when she walked into the cabin, Annabeth was nowhere to be found and at her bed lay piles of sheets of paper. Thalia next went to see if she was in Percy's cabin but there was no sign of either of them there. On her way to check the Dining Pavilion, she bumped into Percy, Grover and Rachel. "Sorry! Hey! Guys, have you seen Annabeth?"

Rachel looked at her and frowned, "No but why are you so-"

"No time! Perce?" Thalia needed to see Annabeth, her frustration was building up.

"No, I haven't seen her all day-" but Percy too was cut short as Thalia ran in the other direction, heading towards the beach.

Annabeth awoke, her head pounding. She opened her eyes to find her vision blurred and bright streaks of lights shining boldly at her face. The sun. She turned her head to the side, hearing her name being called from a distance. She saw a female figure, running towards her dressed in all black. Thalia. "Annabeth, are you ok? What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

"I..." the words trailed off. Thaila grabbed Annabeth's arm and heaved it over her shoulder, pulling her to her feet and ensuring that Annabeth put her weight onto her. She hobbled towards the grass and headed to The Big House with Annabeth by her side. It wasn't the brightest idea as it wasn't safe to move Annabeth but she was scared and confused, she didn't know what to do. Chiron gasped and asked Thalia to lay Annabeth on the couch. He called for Will and asked Thalia to wait outside. Will walked into The Big House and looked towards the couch at Annabeth who looked confused and distant.

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?"He said slowly. She nodded. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"I...," she paused trying to remember what happened, nothing seemed clear, "fell?"

"How?" Will wore a frown and looked concerned.

"Grover...where is he?" She squinted and looked around the room.

"Did he do this? Annabeth, tell me what happened." Will tried to speak with force but couldn't help feeling worried that something had gone terribly wrong.

"No, he didn't do this! Where is he? I need him!" She looked frightened.

"Why? Why do you need Grover? What happened Annabeth?"

"What kind of a question is that? Chiron, please, can I go and find Grover?"

"Annabeth, I think it's best you stay here, you seem to have hurt yourself in some way and Will needs to know exactly what happened, ok?" he looked at her sympathetically, eyes filled with worry.

"But-"

"No, Annabeth. Look, if I ask Grover to come here, will you tell me what happened?" Will really needed to know what happened, he was beginning to feel that Annabeth wasn't acting normal.

A few moments later, Grover appeared and looked at Annabeth. She stared at him and smiled. Grover reluctantly walked up to Annabeth and kneeled down next to her. "Why were you calling me? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I call you?" She tilted her head, curious as to why he had said that.

"Well, I just thought, you'd need Percy or something?" he said confused.

"Percy? Why him? You're my boyfriend, not Percy!" Annabeth chuckled as if she had said something very amusing but Grover stood up, eyes wide as his mouth hung open.

"What?"

**So how was it? Good? Bad? I'm not too sure whether to continue or not :/ Let me know what you think (pleeeaaasssseee review). Thank you again, **

**Fanfic chic 111 xx **


	2. Chapter 2

Your Amnesia Broke My Heart

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey here's the new chapter...I got 4 reviews last chapter and I really don't think I'm going to be continuing with this, I just don't think there's any point if there aren't many readers or reviewers. If you read the last chapter but didn't review, please, please, please review after reading this time, it would help so much, thanks. Anyways, here it goes:**

**Grover's POV**

**(RECAP) **_"Well, I just thought, you'd need Percy or something?" he said confused. _

"_Percy? Why him? You're my boyfriend, not Percy!" Annabeth chuckled as if she had said something very amusing but Grover stood up, eyes wide as his mouth hung open._

"_What?"_

The room was spinning, I didn't know what she meant. At first I thought this was just a joke but the serious look on her face and the sparkles in her eyes when she was me wouldn't be there if she was kidding. The sparkles _shouldn't_ have been there, not for me, for Percy, she loves _him_. "What happened?" wide-eyed, I looked at Will for an answer.

"That's what I've been trying to find out," turning to Annabeth, "I've got Grover, now tell me."

Annabeth hesitated, she looked...different? What would Percy think about all this? "I was walking on the beach thinking about...I can't remember. And then...I think I fell and must have hit something...the dock, I hit the dock but I don't know where...but I can't remember why I was there, it's frustrating, I feel as if I've forgotten about something really important...or someone..."

"Annabeth turn your head." I thought of what could have happened and wondered if she had hit her head. She turned her head slowly. Blood dripped to her neck from a cut about 2cm long. It wasn't too bad but the hit may have caused more damage on the inside of her head. Will took a closer look and came to a conclusion after pointing a torch into both of Annabeth's eyes.

"She doesn't have a concussion," he and Chiron were whispering to each other but I could still hear, "but from the events that have occurred, she looks like she has amnesia." They looked at me and turned again to continue the conversation. "By the looks of it, she has forgotten about her relationship with Percy and her mind has jumbled her thoughts, confusing her into thinking she has a relationship with Grover." Will began to work on Annabeth's wound as Chiron dragged me to the side.

He frowned and looked at me, "Whatever happens, make sure you don't force Annabeth to remember the truth. Percy shouldn't find out about this and play along with what she says. Thalia is waiting outside, tell her, tell Rachel, tell Nico and tell Connor and Travis. You speak of this to no one else outside the list of names, there is too much to explain and if it gets to Percy, he could hurt her more by trying to get her to remember everything-"

"He wouldn't-"

"Just in case, Grover. Wait until she begins to remember things by herself."

"And if she doesn't?" I was scared for Annabeth and for Percy, and for everyone in our tight group of friends. How would we go about this?

"Then, there's nothing we can do about it."

**What was it like? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE review, it would help me decide if I want to continue or not depending on how many readers I get : ) thanks.**

**Fanfic chic 111 **

**xx **


	3. Chapter 3

Your Amnesia Broke My Heart

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey there guys! Not much to say other than have you heard of Austin Mahone? And isn't he HOT? Well, on with the story...R&R ;) **

**(RECAP) **_"And if she doesn't?" I was scared for Annabeth and for Percy, and for everyone in our tight group of friends. How would we go about this? _

"_Then, there's nothing we can do about it." _

**Thalia's POV**

Grover stepped out of the Big House and walked slowly towards me, his head hanging low. "What? What happened in there? What happened to Annabeth?" I bombarded him with questions and completely forgot to breathe. Grover indicated for me to slow down by holding out his hands and lowering them a few times. He sighed.

"There's a lot to say, come on lets go to the beach, it's probably not that crowded," he said slowly as he gazed towards the woods. I wondered why put let the thought go. We walked along the side of the sea as the water just grazed the side of my feet. He told me everything that had happened inside that Big House and about what happened to Annabeth.

I was terrified. Speechless. What were we meant to do? The Gods were definitely not on our side. "Look, we need to tell the others about this. Travis, Connor, Nico, Rachel and Juniper, they can all help with this. They'll make sure that Percy and Annabeth don't get hurt and we won't have to have our eyes on them ALL the time," I said hopefully to Grover.

"Yeah, ok. But as soon as possible, we need all the help we can get before Percy starts to figure out that something is wrong."

So we went to find the others and brought them back to the beach. Grover and I took one look at each other, standing before our beloved group of friends minus Percy and Annabeth. I took a deep breath and told them everything just as Grover had told me.

**Percy's POV**

I was tired. I'd run all around camp looking for my friends, any one of them but especially Annabeth, I hadn't seen her all day. That isn't long but it was eating me up inside, I needed to see her. I walked towards the Big House, the only place I hadn't yet checked, and opened the door hurriedly. I saw Chiron sitting in the main room. "Chiron, have you seen Annabeth? Or anyone?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows and thought for a moment, "Um...Yes and no. I don't know where all your friends are but I do know that Annabeth is upstairs," I began to walk to the stairs but- "Percy, wait!"

"Yes?"

"You can't go up there."

"What? Why not?" What was up with everyone? I honestly was too tired to put up with this strange behaviour after running around camp.

"Annabeth...doesn't want to see you. At all...in fact for a few days, she'll be staying upstairs until she...wants to come down and continue with camp activities." He nodded looking somewhat pleased with himself, however, his expression seemed to falter for a second, I wondered why but the thought quickly escaped my mind.

"Annabeth doesn't want to see me?" I asked confused.

"Yes."

"And she's going to stay up there for as long as wants and you're ok with it?"

"Obviously." This time his expression didn't falter, he was absolutely fine with Annabeth staying in the Big House for as long as she pleased, without attending any of the camp activities or seeing her friends, or even seeing me. Why wouldn't she want to see me?

I walked out of the door, my head hanging low. Walking towards my cabin, I began to think of Annabeth. I had no idea why but her smile had popped into my mind, her eyes, her lips... Gosh, no! I couldn't take not seeing her, I hadn't seen her all day and according to Chiron, I wasn't going to see her in a while. I wanted to go and force my way in, to break into the Big House and see her. And I knew I couldn't but I needed answers, I needed Beth. So I did. That night, I broke into the Big House and marched up one of the bedrooms on the second floor, and confidently wrench the door open but it was empty. I went to the next room, impatiently and again threw the door open. I didn't understand what I saw, I sure didn't like it, it angered me to see it. All of my friends were gathered around Annabeth's bed and right beside her was Grover. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss. Why?

**Hey, so how was it? Please remember to review :) Thanks so much xx**

**Fanfic chic 111 **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Your Amnesia Broke My Heart

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it :) I might not update in a while because I have like, LOADS of assessments and exams that I have to revise/study for :'( Anyways, enough of that, here's the new chapter: **

**(RECAP)** _I didn't understand what I saw, I sure didn't like it, it angered me to see it. All of my friends were gathered around Annabeth's bed and right beside her was Grover. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss. Why? _

**Percy's POV**

I wanted to walk straight in and yell at everyone. Ask Annabeth why she was kissing Grover, Grover why he was holding her hand and the rest of my friends for not stopping them or even finding it the slightest bit strange. But I felt hurt and confused. What if I just saw it wrong or there was some reason as to why it was happening but I missed it because I opened the door at the wrong time? However, the hurt overwhelmed me and forced me to shut the door and run from the Big House to my cabin. I slammed the door and ran to fell onto my bed, my head hitting the pillow. Why did Chiron tell me that Annabeth didn't want to see me and then let all of my friends up there? Why did Annabeth only want to keep _me_ away from her?

The conch horn blew for dinner so I crawled off the bed, eyes red and stinging to walk into my bathroom. I ran the cold tap and splashed the cool water onto my face, ridding me of both the red eyes and the dried tears. The stinging would go away soon enough. I trudged to the dining pavilion with heavy feet and finally reached my table. My _friends _stared at me whilst I sat down, thinking I couldn't see them. Annabeth, however, was nowhere to be found, as Chiron had said but a part of me hoped that she was there, at the Athena table so I could walk up to her and ask her what was going on.

I rushed dinner to avoid all of my friends, I knew that Rachel or Grover would try and talk to me to see what was up. They'd probably play dumb if I told them what I had seen the previous night. I don't know why, but I had the feeling they were all keeping something big from me.

I wanted to walk straight back to my cabin but a few Aphrodite girls were standing by the fountain talking amongst them-selves and I couldn't help but overhear. "I can't believe that Percy hasn't shown any sign of frustration or anger, I would have thought that he and Grover would make a huge scene and start a fight," one whispered, her eyes darting from side to side, making sure no one was around to hear. I guessed that she hadn't seen me.

Another replied, "Yeah but I honestly, I don't think Percy knows about it yet, maybe it's just a secret."

"But how can it be when the whole camp knows?" retaliated the first girl. What were they talking about? I had to go and ask.

"Excuse me, look, I'm sorry that I was eavesdropping but I couldn't really help after hearing my name but what were you just talking about? What does the whole camp know? What don't I know? I'm really confused."

"Percy, um..." she trailed off, thinking of whether she should tell me or not.

"Look, there's a lot going on right now, and I don't get any of it so if you know anything that would explain what's going on, I would really, really appreciate it. Please," I tried giving them the puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell you," said one of the girls. The eyes worked. "There were rumours that were going round the camp this morning, they spread pretty quickly. They were about...Grover and Annabeth and that they were both...together but keeping it from you. Earlier, we saw Chiron walk up to Grover and call him to the Big House, after gathering all your friends, he went up with them following. We decided to stay and see what was going on. When they came back like a half-hour later, they were all talking about how weird some kiss between Grover and Annabeth was. That's when we knew that there was something between them. Some kid overheard too which made that news spread really quickly, probably over dinner just now."

"No one knows what to think, Perce, that's why we were having this conversation. We weren't sure about whether you knew or not but we are sure that there is something going on between them. I'm sorry," the other said but I didn't hear her speak, images of what I had seen earlier that night, of their kiss, filled my mind.

"Thanks so much...girls," I smiled, for some stupid reason it seemed as if on the inside I was shocked as Hades but on the outside, everything seemed normal. "It's getting pretty late, I think I'm going to go get some rest. Byeeee."

"Poor guy," I heard one of them say.

I opened the door to my cabin and stepped in. I was exhausted. After stripping to my boxers and brushing my teeth and crawled into bed, I had had one Hades of a day and nothing was going to stop me from getting some sleep. But I was wrong, I couldn't sleep at all. I was up all night thinking about how my best friend and my girlfriend could betray me. I'd told Annabeth that I loved her so many times, was that not enough? What did I do wrong to make her want to turn to Grover instead? The questions kept filling my mind and I couldn't do anything but let them. _I've lost her_, I thought.

**Please take the time to review after reading, thanks. This chapter was a lot longer than the others but I have to say, I kinda had fun writing it. It's a good break from revision :D Once again, please review and tell me how it was and if you're in touch with anyone who reads fanfiction on this site then let them know about my story (if you want...and if they're a fan of Percabeth). **

**Lots of love, **

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Your Amnesia Broke My Heart

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, I really am starting to love you guys! Especially "PercyJacksonsLittleSister" who had reviewed 4 times already, thank you so so so much! You are absolutely AWESOME! I don't really have much else to say other than please R&R, thanks.**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**(RECAP)** _I'd told Annabeth that I loved her so many times, was that not enough? What did I do wrong to make her want to turn to Grover instead? The questions kept filling my mind and I couldn't do anything but let them. _I've lost her_, I thought._

**Annabeth's POV**

After dinner, which Thalia had brought up to my room after she had had hers, I felt really sleepy, my head began to hurt. I wondered why Chiron had told me to stay in bed for a few days but really I was grateful. After the accident, I knew that I needed some rest. But something Grover had said about Percy and I freaked me out. I didn't want to see Percy after that, it just confused me and got me all tense. So I told Chiron not to let him in and asked if I could stay up in the Bug House for a little longer than I needed.

For some reason I felt as if there was once something between Percy and I. Something that wasn't too serious, he was probably just my best friend. I knew about the amnesia but I hadn't felt as if I'd really forgotten about anything until I thought about Percy. I quickly shook off all my thoughts and decided to get some sleep.

I awoke early in the morning, before any of the campers would have woken up and got ready. I forced myself to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I got dressed into a t-shirt and some short jean shorts.

After stepping out of the Big House, I walked to the beach. It probably wasn't a good idea considering the fact that this was where I fell and hit my head but I didn't care, I felt as if the beach would clear my already damaged head and let me think freely without getting confused. But even here, I felt like I was missing out something important. I walked along the beach, waves hitting my feet. Suddenly, my head started to hurt. Badly. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands, shrieking in pain.

Someone fell to my side and wrapped their arms around me. I felt somewhat comfortable with their touch, as if I'd felt it before. I was sure it was a guy, his arms strong and his muscles tense. He scooped me up and carried me bridal style away from the beach. I couldn't concentrate too much on him or where he was taking me. My head felt like someone had slowly drilled a hole into it. I clutched it as he gently put his lips to my head, not kissing it but just holding his lips there. It felt soothing and I calmed down slightly, stopping my screams but still heavily in pain. I was sure that I had woken up most of the camp by now and Chiron would be furious with me for not staying in bed and resting and also for going out on my own.

Whoever this boy was, I was grateful to him. I didn't know what I would have done if he hadn't found me at the beach. He walked into the main room of the Big House and yelled for Chiron, "Chiron! She's hurting! CHIRON!" Chiron came into the room from the back of the house with Will in tow.

This guy, whoever he was, rested me onto the couch. Will took a look at my eyes and held my head. "She doesn't have a concussion, I'm not quite sure what it is," he turned to me, "Annabeth, can you tell me what you were thinking about just before your head began to hurt?"

"I was..." the words barely came out of my mouth, "thinking a-about the past," I managed to form the sentence.

"That's the problem," Will whispered, "You've confused yourself," he said a little louder this time, "You tried too hard to remember the past and you probably have a feeling that you're missing something. Because you tried so hard to figure it out, your head began to hurt. It should die down soon enough, you seem to be recovering already. You're not ready, Annabeth, trust me, I have all faith in you. I am sure that your memory will return, just don't force it." He turned to look at Chiron, "Make sure she gets some rest, and keep a friend with her so that she doesn't get bored and decides to wonder off again."

Chiron nodded, "Thank you, Will. I think you can go now, I'll take it from here." Will left the room after giving Chiron a nod. "Now Annabeth, you have to understand your situation. It really is serious. If Percy hadn't found you and brought you here then you could have been in serious trouble." Percy, he brought me here, then why was I so familiar with his touch, why did it feel so good? My head began to hurt again so I decided to put a stop to my questioning. I turned to look at the corner of the room and saw Percy with a confused look on his face. I looked to Chiron, hopefully but he looked to Percy and stayed silent.

"W-what's going on?" he said, stepping forward.

"Percy-" the pain in my head had died down so I was able to speak but he cut me off.

"With everything. I mean what's with you and Grover? Why do you refuse to leave the Big House to join Camp activities? Why do you refuse to see me? And what the Hades was Will talking about?" He said through gritted teeth, his chest heaving in and out.

"Percy, it would be best if you didn't ask her those questions right now." Chiron said, simply. Percy looked at Chiron with an apologetic look.

"Chiron, I understand but how can I leave after all this with no information as to what is going on?"

"Percy, I know it's hard and confusing but you really need to leave. I'm sorry." He looked at his favourite camper, sympathy showing all over his face. Grover, Thalia, Rachel, Nico and the Stoll brothers came through the door and immediately saw the tension in the room, stopping in their tracks.

"Fine, if everyone wants to keep me in the dark then fine. I'll leave, I won't bother asking again." And he left, barging through all our friends. It made me remember when Percy and I used to joke around with each other when we were a lot younger but I couldn't seem to remember anything after that.

My friends came to form a crowd around me, "Hey, Annie, you feeling ok?" Rach asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine. What was up with Percy?" I asked. He confused me even more, just seeing him and the fact that I couldn't remember what happened between us after we were young. And why was he so upset about Grover and I? What am I forgetting about him, about us?

**What d'you think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Please don't forget to review. Thanks so much :) **

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Your Amnesia Broke My Heart

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey guys, don't have much to say other than here's the new chapter, enjoy :) **

**(RECAP) ** _He confused me even more, just seeing him and the fact that I couldn't remember what happened between us after we were young. And why was he so upset about Grover and I? What am I forgetting about him, about us?_

**Juniper's POV**

I hadn't seen Grover in a few days. Seeing as I couldn't get more than a hundred meters away from my tree, I couldn't exactly go to see him myself. I wanted to talk to him but at the same time...I didn't. I'd heard things about him that I wasn't sure what to think of. I knew that I should be the good girlfriend and just trust him but after hearing it so many times, I wasn't so sure how exactly to react. See, campers had passed by my tree several times talking about how upset Percy would be if he found out. I didn't know what they were talking about at first but then I heard that there was something going on between Grover and Annabeth and that they had also kissed.

I loved Annabeth, she was great, but the thought of her stealing my boyfriend made me want to punch her in the face, straight up.

Grover came trotting up to my tree with a smile on his face. I was wondering why I hadn't seen him in so long. Maybe it was because he was with Annabeth. I quickly let the thought go as he came up to peck me on the lips. I moved away. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?" he asked, innocently.

"DON'T even talk to me right now," I said, my teeth clenched.

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Where have you been this past few days, Grover? The last time you saw me, you said that you'd see me again the next day but you never came. I was fine with that until I started hearing things about you and Annabeth!" I took a deep breath. I guess I was playing that _bad _girlfriend this time.

"No, June-" He tried to explain but I cut him off.

"Gosh Grover, I mean, what did I do wrong? Is it because you have to keep coming here to see me? Why did you have to go behind my back and start seeing another girl? Because I heard about the kiss. And what about Percy? How do you think he would feel?"

"Juniper! Listen to me! I'm not cheating on you! She fell and hit her head. She ended up with amnesia and her thoughts got all messed up in her head. She thinks that I'm her boyfriend and not Percy. Yes, he us hurting, a lot but there's nothing I can do. Chiron told me I had to just go with it or she may break down again. She has had a break down by the way, just recently, that's why I've not seen you in a while because she's one of my best friends, June. And I know it's strange but I have to help her with all of this, so that she can remember everything she's forgotten, for Perce. I mean, I don't know what I would do if you got amnesia and couldn't remember me," he smirked and walked slowly towards me, in his weird little flirty way. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry."

**Percy's POV**

I woke up a lot later than usual, after not sleeping at all for a few days, I had gotten pretty tired. I saw Grover coming back from the woods. He looked at me expectantly, "Hey, Perce, what's up," he waved at me. I didn't answer though he came up to me and stopped me in my tracks by blocking me from getting anywhere. "Um...I just came back from seeing Juniper, what have you been doing?" People had started to gather around as Grover and I hadn't exactly spoken to each other since everyone had found out about how my girlfriend and best friend where together behind my back.

"Juniper? You take my girlfriend away from me whilst still going out with yours? Grover the player, who knew?" I was angry, for myself and for June, how could he do this to us? How dare he?

"Percy, there's no need for that, especially in front of everyone." He had lowered his voice, he had this innocent look in his eyes but I wasn't buying anything from him.

I got angry, furious even, how could he try to pretend that this was nothing or even ask me to pretend? So I went to punch him. Square in the face. I was almost there, my hand about two inches from his face but Connor pulled Grover back. I stood there, it all happened so fast that I was confused as to how Grover had moved. Out of nowhere, Travis came and blocked my view of Grover and Connor. He raised his fist and punched me. I blacked out after falling to the floor, hearing gasps from the now huge crowd of basically all the campers.

**4 hours later**

I awoke to the sound of low murmurs. Slowly opening my eyes, I lifted myself up and swung my legs off the couch I was laying on. My vision was blurred but after blinking a few times and rubbing my eyes, I saw that I was in the main room of the Big House. Chiron was on the other side of the room, whispering harshly to Grover and the Stoll brothers. I needed to get away from there. I couldn't stay in the same room with either of those three without probably taking on of their eyes out. "Chiron," I spoke up to make myself evident, "I'm fine now but I need to use the bathroom."

"Percy wait-" Chiron tried to stop me to probably make sure I was ok.

"No it's fine, I'll be fine." I said whilst glaring at the Grover and the Stolls.

I walked up the stairs, dragging my feet lazily. I reached the landing and looked around. Down the hall was Annabeth's room and across from it was the bathroom. As I was about to turn to open the door to the bathroom, Annabeth walked out of her room. She stared at me for a moment, eyes wide and mouth open until she had a puzzled look on her face. She scrunched her eyebrows and studied my cheek. She looked so cute. I wanted to smile and hug her after kissing her on her forehead and running my thumbs across her brows to stop her from frowning. But I couldn't, she wasn't mine anymore.

"Percy, what happened to your face?" She asked, her expression still the same.

"Well I always knew that I wasn't the _best_ looking guy at camp but you didn't have to rub it in my face like that," I joked whilst crossing my arms in a childish manner.

She chuckled, "You know what I mean, Seaweed Brain." She moved closer to me and brought her hand up to my face. She hesitated but continued to softly tough my cheek. "It's bruised badly. How did it happen?"

I tried to answer but the words just didn't want to come out. The fact that she was touching me and even this close to me after so long left me speechless. My mouth opened and closed rapidly, I probably looked like a fish. "Perce? You still there?" she said, a smile on her face.

"Uh...yeah...yeah I uh...yeah." I didn't even form a sentence.

"What happened?" she said, laughing at me. She had moved her hand away from my cheek.

"I got into a bit of a...fight with Grover but before I managed to actually do some damage, Connor held him back and Travis punched me," I told her, blushing. This was the longest conversation I'd had with Beth for a while. I loved it.

**Ok so there it is, you finally find out what Juniper thinks and there's some Percabeth in the end. What d'you think? Please remember to review, thanks.**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Your Amnesia Broke My Heart

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I got my first flame yesterday...didn't appreciate it considering the fact that it made no sense... :'( Ehhh, it doesn't matter, I got them back for it anyways :D**

**Here's the chapter, enjoy:**

**(RECAP)** _"I got into a bit of a...fight with Grover but before I managed to actually do some damage, Connor held him back and Travis punched me," I told her, blushing. This was the longest conversation I'd had with Beth for a while. I loved it._

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's face went slightly red as he told me how he got the bruise. At first, I was acting like the typical girlfriend. I asked myself why the Stolls would do that for Grover and why Grover would even let them hit Percy. I was confused. But then suddenly I felt angry at Grover and the twins, not confused. I wanted to go and yell at them for hitting Percy and ask them why they all ganged up on him.

My head began to hurt again, I didn't know why considering that fact that I wasn't trying to remember my past. My knees buckled and I almost fell to the floor but Percy held me. He supported my weight and walked me to my bed. After laying me down, he said he would be back and went to call Chiron.

"Annabeth, what happened? How many times do we have to tell you not to force your memories back?" Chiron raised his voice though I knew that he was more worried than angry.

"I wasn't trying at all. I just felt weird," I lowered my voice so only Chiron could hear, "about Percy." Percy was standing in the doorway looking extremely confused. Chiron left after the headache died down, Percy followed. Having amnesia and actually knowing about it was the worst feeling _ever. _The problem was that I felt as if my life was normal, that I wasn't actually forgetting anything. That is of course until I was around Percy.

**Percy's POV**

After Chiron and I left the room, we walked downstairs to the main room. "Chiron, you have to tell me now, you can't keep this from me. _What_ is going on?"

He sighed, "Ok. Ok, you do have a right to know." And so he told me about everything, the amnesia, the fact that all my friends were in on it and that fact that her thoughts are all mixed up so she thought that Grover was her boyfriend rather than me.

I stood there in shock. She hit her head and I didn't even know about it and if she kept pushing herself to remember, she could forget me for good. I understood why they had kept it from me. I would have probably tried to make her remember me without knowing how much damage that could do. Chiron stepped outside for a minute and then came back in. A few moments later, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Nico, Travis and Connor filed in. I figured he popped out to call for them.

"Sorry about the punch, Perce. I had to stop you from hitting Annie's new boyfriend," he mocked.

"Stop it Travis. Leave him alone," Rachel said sternly. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. Thalia followed suit. It wasn't like her to hug me but she was my cousin and she had her moments.

"It's ok, I'll just have to get him back at some point," I said over Thaila's shoulder. That wiped the smirk off his face.

"How you feeling, man?" Grover asked.

"I'm ok, I guess. A little shocked I have to say but listen I'm sorry. For thinking that you would go behind my back and go out with my girlfriend."

"Hey, man, it's understandable. Besides, even my girl thought that I had gone behind her back." He laughed, "It's all good now though."

"Yeah the only problem we have now is Annie," Connor spoke for the first time.

"We just have to make sure one of us id with her at all times." I suggested.

"We need someone on Annie duty," Nico said as he chuckled. I'd forgotten he was in the room.

Thalia sighed, "You're so immature." We all laughed at Nico's hurt expression.

"Ok, so who's first?" Rachel had a more serious tone.

After about a half hour, we had all decided when we would stay with Annabeth. We had to make sure she didn't push herself to remember but also that she started to notice things on her own. Like the fact that she felt unsure about her memory when I was around. Chiron had just told me this and also suggested that I stay with her after dinner until she felt like she needed some sleep. He thought that maybe she might remember through dreams. It sounded pretty weird at first but we had to give it a shot. I would stay with her every night until she fell asleep if it meant that she remembered what I was to her.

The conch horn blew for dinner and we left silently to the dining pavilion. I was last to leave. I stopped in the doorway and looked up in the direction of the stairs thinking about Annabeth, then I turned and left to follow the others.

**Ok so that's the 7****th**** chapter! Thanks for reading, remember to review.**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've had soo many exams but here's chapter 8...**

**(RECAP) **_The conch horn blew for dinner and we left silently to the dining pavilion. I was last to leave. I stopped in the doorway and looked up in the direction of the stairs thinking about Annabeth, then I turned and left to follow the others._

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard the conch horn blow and the front door shut. Soon after, the faint murmurs of the gang downstairs had faded and everything went silent. A part of me wanted to join them, to climb out of bed and run to the dining pavilion and sit with my cabin to eat the delicious camp dinner. But I figured that I'd probably get told off for leaving the bed without permission and also that I just wanted some time alone to think.

I knew that my friends had all decided to keep an eye on me. I thought that after the second incident with my head they'd make up some sort of schedule soon enough. It made me slightly angry, to be treated like a child that needs to be supervised at all times but when Percy came through the door, a tray of food in his hands, I couldn't be more happy that they were all there for me, that he was there for me. There was definitely a strong relationship between him and me. I just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Hey," he said, smiling. I felt my heart skip a beat but chose not to notice it. I wasn't quite sure why I was feeling this way in the first place. "How you feelin'?"

"Good, thanks."

"I brought you some food." He said sitting beside my bed and bringing the tray up to my thighs. I shifted to sit cross-legged and took the tray into my lap.

"Wow, this is my favourite, how did you know?" I asked him, beaming.

"I just...knew," he said. He had this look in his eyes that made him seem hurt, as if someone had done something so bad to him and though on the outside he seemed normal, it was eating him up on the inside. It made me want to help him, to save him from whatever or whoever made him sad. The feeling overwhelmed me. I didn't know why I was thinking like this. In my mind several moments had passed but in reality, we had only sit silently for a few seconds.

I stared into his eyes and found myself leaning closer. I didn't realise until I knocked the tray of food onto the floor. The crash startled Percy and he quickly jumped off the bed and began scraping the food off the floor. I sat staring at him, was I really just about to kiss him? Why? By the time I thought to get up and help him, he had already picked up all the food and cleaned the carpet. He didn't let a stain form.

He stood up slowly and said, "I'll go and put this away and get you some more food."

He turned to walk away but I got up from the bed and stopped him. After taking the tray from his hands and placing it on the bedside table, I said, "It's ok, I don't want to eat."

"Beth that's not a good idea-"

I cut him off, "I'll eat later then," I said walking closer to him. I needed to see why I had the urge to kiss him. Had I done it before? As a friend? Girlfriend? He stood there looking slightly shocked. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. After a few moments I let go for air but not without noticing that he had kissed me back and that I had most definitely done this before.

My head began to spin after I recalled kissing him before. Percy could tell what was going on so he quickly grabbed me and set me down on the bed. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll go get you that food I promised," he said. And with that he left, leaving me alone to think of how amazing that kiss was.

**Percy's POV**

All I could think of once I had left the room was: _she kissed me. _I had a smile on my face the whole way back to the dining pavilion, where I sat down the tray she dropped (trying to kiss me) and grabbed her some more.

On the way back to the cabin, I met Grover. "Hey man, still no hard feelings right?" he asked.

"No, let's forget that, it's all good. How did Juniper take everything."

"Well, at first she was angry, very angry. Never get a girl that angry. But then she heard me out and let me off. I just had to spend a little more time with her. I hadn't seen her in a few days before she heard all the rumours. I'm going to see her now," he said smiling.

"Yeah, I've got to get back to Beth too so I'll see you." I waved to him whilst walking back to the Big House, smiling to myself and still thinking about the kiss.

After Annabeth had eaten, she set aside the tray and crossed her legs, facing me. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 9 o'clock," I said, checking my watch.

"Wanna watch a movie? I heard that there's a whole cabinet of movies downstairs in the TV room," she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure, you go ahead and I'll be down in a second. I'll bring a few things. Pick a movie!" I shouted the last part as she was already walking down the stairs. I went to grab a blanket and then went down to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Once everything was ready, I went to the TV room and saw her sitting cross-legged on the couch. The TV screen was paused on the first scene of the movie. "What did you put on?" I asked whilst setting the popcorn down and throwing the blanket down beside her.

We sat and watched Bridesmaids until Annabeth fell asleep. Her head dropped onto my shoulder. I used the remote to turn the TV off and thought about taking Annabeth to her room. My mind battled with itself about whether I should sit here with her and just fall asleep or not but I quickly decided that it was best she was able to sleep in her bed and get some proper rest.

I carefully lifted her head off my shoulder and stood up to carry her bridal style up to her room. I set her down on her bed and lifted the sheet to her chin. She looked so cute and peaceful sleeping. I tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek before turning to walk towards the door. I took one last look at her and then left to go to my own cabin and get some sleep.

**Ok, so how was it? Please don't forget to review! I tried to make it as good as possible and threw in a kiss to make up for the time it took for me to update :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I know it took me ages to update the last time but I've tried as hard as possible to get this chapter up as quick as I can so here it is...**

**(REACP) ** _We sat and watched Bridesmaids until Annabeth fell asleep. Her head dropped onto my shoulder. I used the remote to turn the TV off and thought about taking Annabeth to her room. My mind battled with itself about whether I should sit here with her and just fall asleep or not but I quickly decided that it was best she was able to sleep in her bed and get some proper rest._

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I ever had before. I got out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I put on a pair of black jeans, a navy-blue long-sleeved shirt and walked to the other side of the cabin to grab my Converse which I had kept by the door.

The conch horn blew for breakfast just as I had finished getting ready so I made my way to the dining pavilion. Grover tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey man, how's it going? You look...weird," Grover laughed and Nico, who had just approached, joined in.

"Yeah, I see what you mean G-man, he's glowing," they laughed again. I wondered why considering the fact that what they were saying wasn't insulting me at all and it wasn't even funny.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"We saw how you and Annabeth got so close over a movie last night," Rachel said, she had just walked up to the group after hearing what Grover and Nico had said. Thalia had followed her and also decided to make a snide comment.

"Yeah that kiss we almost walked in on was pretty steamy too," she said, smirking.

"You guys were in the Big House the whole time?" I yelled at them, furious at my friends for ruining my mood and my moment with Annabeth. This made them laugh even more but if i was honest, it was pretty funny that they had spent their entire evening snooping around on Beth and I rather than socialising like a normal teenager.

After entering the dining pavilion, we all separated to sit at our own tables. After breakfast I headed to the arena to our sword fighting session. I loved to sword fight, it was the only thing I was good at, not only in camp but outside too. But from the moment I started to the moment the session had ended, I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Annabeth. I ran out of the arena and instead of heading to archery, I ran through camp, past the cabins and to the beach.

The sound of the waved calmed me but my ADHD still infected my mind with questions that couldn't be answered. _What if she can't remember me? I'd have to start all over again. I bet that kiss felt like her first ever kiss with me, she'll never remember all the others. She'll never remember the time we spent together._ I spent a long time on the beach worried about Annabeth. I knew she liked me, more than a friend but I wasn't prepared to start everything over.

I looked out into the sea and thought to myself. I decided that it didn't matter, I didn't care that she would have forgotten our first anniversary or out first valentines together or any of the moments we had that weren't on a special occasion. _As long as I'm with her, _I thought.

**Annabeth's POV**

During the day, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Grover and the Stoll brothers had come by. I had enjoyed there company but there was only one person I was really looking forward to see. As Grover was the last to see me and had left for dinner, I was thinking about whether I should tell him. Tell him that I had kissed Percy and that I wanted to see him so bad that I had completely blacked out whilst Grover was talking, just to think about _him. _I didn't know how Grover would take it but I wasn't going to think about that any longer.

After about a half hour, Percy knocked on the door for his "Annabeth shift." I went to open the door. "Hey Per-" but I got cut off. Percy's lips crashed down onto mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. My fingers wove into his hair as he pushed me back to the bed but he stopped after sitting me down.

"Sorry about that." He said simply. He paced around the room stopping once in a while to look at me.

"Percy...Percy!" I grabbed his arm to stop him and get his attention. "It's ok, I didn't mind," I smiled.

"Grover? Why would you talk to Gro- oh, right," he smiled to himself and then turned to face me. "Grover...will understand, trust me, I'm 100 percent sure he will. But I don't think that we should do anything until you recover fully, Beth. It's best if we just hang out and you get your rest."

"Ok, that's fine. But I have something to talk to you about all this." I said sitting down again.

He sat next to me, "shoot."

"When we kiss, and when we're around each other, I seem to these weird images of us together in my mind and my head hurts a little bit. It feels like I've done it all before, with you obviously. And when I'm sleeping I have these dreams, of us both, just like the images but longer, much longer. It's very overwhelming to try and understand why this is happening and-" Percy cut me off again.

"They're not dreams, Beth, they're memories." He smiled. He was about to continue but Chiron burst through the door.

"Percy," he said, panting, "your mother, she's been in an accident." I looked quickly to Percy who stared at Chiron, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Percy?" I called.

**So here it is :) I really love Sally but this has to happen, trust me! I'm sorry to all the Sally lovers! Keep reading and remember to review! Lots of love,**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. :)**

**(RECAP) **_"Percy," he said, panting, "your mother, she's been in an accident." I looked quickly to Percy who stared at Chiron, eyes wide and mouth gaping. _

"_Percy?" I called. _

**Percy's POV**

I stared at Chiron in shock. He looked terrified so I knew that this was serious, it wasn't just some bump on the head or a broken arm. I heard Annabeth call my name but I didn't answer, I couldn't. I stood there, like a fool, I knew I had to go and see her but I couldn't move.

So she grabbed me, by the arm and yelled to Chiron that we'd both be ok. She dragged me out her temporary room, out of the Big House. We ran to Thalia's tree and called for Argus. He pulled up just in front of us and she pulled me once again into the back.

We drove for what seemed like hours. All the while I kept quiet and stared into empty space in front of me. Not a word. I thought of my mother, our blue cookies, the fact that she had given up so much for me, put up with Gabe. She couldn't leave me now, I still hadn't repaid her, I never will, she'd done too much.

We arrived at the hospital, I guess Chiron had mentioned all the details to Annabeth at some point but I hadn't been listening. We ran in and went straight to the reception. Annabeth did all the talking. She did everything really, I wasn't even moving, just my legs. I followed her into the elevator and we moved slowly up to the 3rd floor. She took me to a room. It had a few monitors beeping softly and a bedside table on either side of the bed. On the bed, was a woman lying peacefully. Her black hair covered her face. I went over to her, my mother and moved her hair, gently tucking it behind her ear. My joints were stiff, this was the only movement I had done willing and by myself in hours.

Mom slept, breathing softly, red scars and scratches across her face. The nurse entered and asked us to step outside. "What happened to her?" I asked, furious.

"It's ok, son, you can calm down. Your mother was in a car crash, she was hit by a drunk driver but she was lucky that she was hit from the back, on the left so not much damage was done to her." She smiled, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. You can wait out here for her to regain consciousness, we've done everything on our part but the doctor will come and discuss what you need to do when she's allowed to go home. Ok?" I nodded. "You must be so shocked after finding out but honestly, she's fine, even we thought it was serious at first but we managed to pull through and help her. Take a seat, son and rest, you look tired." She smiled again and left. I laced my fingers into Annabeth's and pulled her to the seating area.

After a few hours of waiting, I got hungry, it was two o'clock in the morning. "Hey, do you want anything to eat?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah sure, get me whatever you're having?" she smiled.

I let go of her hand that I was still holding and laughed, "Sorry about that."

"No that's ok," she replied chuckling, "I like holding your hand."

I left to grab some food. The cafeteria was closed but there were a few vending machines with sandwiches, drinks and snacks a few minutes from where we were sitting. I grabbed a sandwich, a drink and bag of potato chips for each of us and walked back.

When I reached the seating area, I looked around for Annabeth but she wasn't there. I looked across the hall and into my mom's room to see Annabeth standing next to her bed. She was awake, finally. I walked in slowly and placed the food on the chair. "Mom?"

"Percy, sweety it's good to see you," she smiled. I walked over to her bed and gave her a hug. As I tried to let go, she grabbed my shirt and whispered into my ear, "I was talking to Annabeth and she seemed different, is there something wrong?"

"She hit her head and got amnesia, mom," I whispered back but pulled away and said a little louder, "but how are you feeling?"

"Good, a little sore but good," she replied. "But gosh, it must be really late, you both must be so tired, you should go home and get some rest.

Annabeth spoke up, "Not just yet Mrs. Jackson, we have to have a word with the doctor and then you can kick us out." She smiled.

Mom laughed and replied, "Alright, alright, you can talk to the doctor but Annabeth you have to be staying at our apartment, I know what you're like and-"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, she wasn't supposed to mention that she knew Annabeth, she was supposed to figure that out herself.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered. "Just stay with Percy for as long as you both stay, ok?"

"I will, Mrs. Jack-"

"Sally! Call me Sally!" Mom yelled at her.

"Sorry...Sally, I'll be sure to stay with Percy. I'll give you two some time alone and I'll be out in the hall." She smiled and left, patting me on the back on the way out.

"Gosh, I hate having to go through the whole "Sally" thing again," she laughed.

"Don't worry mom, I have full faith in her, I know she'll remember everything."

**Ok so there it is, how was it? Remember to review, thanks so much for reading :) **

**Fanfic chic**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, I will be trying to update once or twice a week from now on, it will be pretty regular because I have summer holidays/break/vacation in a few days! I'm sooo excited and I hope you guys enjoy what there is to come! :) **

**But for now...here's the next chapter:**

**(RECAP) **_"Sally! Call me Sally!" Mom yelled at her._

"_Sorry...Sally, I'll be sure to stay with Percy. I'll give you two some time alone and I'll be out in the hall." She smiled and left, patting me on the back on the way out. _

"_Gosh, I hate having to go through the whole "Sally" thing again," she laughed. _

"_Don't worry mom, I have full faith in her, I know she'll remember everything."_

**Percy's POV**

I gave my mom a goodnight kiss and told her that we'd drop by to visit her in the morning. After turning to give her one last smile, I left to find Annabeth waiting outside in the hallway. "Ok, so where's this doctor that we need to be meeting?" I asked, looking around.

She smiled, "The nurse came by whilst you were inside, she said that the doc should be here any minute." Just then a tall man, a little taller than me, walked up to us from behind Annabeth. He was wearing a white coat with grey suite trousers and a blue shirt, holding a clipboard.

"Mr Jackson?" He asked, stopping a few feet on front of me.

"Yes that's me, are you my mom's doctor?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point, I just wanted to know if she was going to be ok.

"Yes, I am," he smiled, "I just wanted to inform you that your mother is fine. She's lucky that not much damage was done but if she were to leave now, she would struggle to move around on her own without getting sudden aches and pains. We'll have to keep her for a few days, maybe more until she fully recovers but until then, you can come and visit during the visiting hours," he smiled again.

"Thanks doctor..."

"Doctor Reynolds," he said.

"Doctor Reynolds," I repeated, smiling, "so are we allowed to go or is there any other information that we need to know?"

"No you can leave, you both should get some rest, we'll take care of your mother," he said.

We got to the apartment at around four o'clock, we were shattered. I really needed some sleep but I also had to sort things out for the both of us. I got some sheets for the couch and placed them on the coffee table, "Ok, so you can take my room and I'll take to couch, cool?"

"No, not cool," Annabeth retaliated, "It's your place Perce, you haven't even been here in so long, you should sleep in your own bed, I don't mind talking the couch," she said, stubbornly whilst crossing her arms.

I walked up to her and placed both hands on either side of her face, lightly touching her cheeks, "Do you really think I'm going to let you win this?" She nodded fro, left to right a few times in reply. "Exactly, so let me sort the couch out and go and get ready for bed," I said, smiling. She laughed and walked to my room.

A few seconds later she returned, "Perce?"

"Mhmm?"

"How exactly do you want me to get ready for bed without any other clothes?" she asked crossing her arms, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, right," I laughed, "follow me," I continued.

**Annabeth's POV**

I followed Percy to his room still thinking that he won't be able to solve my problem. I had no clothes to sleep in, let alone change into when we awoke, no toothbrush, nothing. He stopped in front of his chest of drawers.

"Don't ask why because it's complicated but you have some spare clothes in this drawer, to sleep in and to change into later. There's the bathroom," he pointed across the room, "and-"

"Wait! Let me guess, I have a toothbrush in there which was also left just in case?" I smiled, there can't have been everything I needed right in his room...even my clothes being in his room was weird, it was if we were once dat-

"Exactly," he interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your toothbrush? It's in the metal holder inside of the cabinet." He said it as if it were nothing, there was definitely something big here, something that I couldn't quite remember. I was too shy to ask him but was also too embarrassed to know the answer. If I was ever his...his girlfriend then it would be horrible that I had forgotten him, even though being around him and kissing him felt so right. But if I never was his girlfriend, then it would be really embarrassing asking him if I was, he would probably laugh at me.

A few seconds had passed though it seemed like hours in my mind. Percy had gone to the bathroom and had just come back with a toothbrush in his hand, "See," she said waving it about, "you've got all you need," he smiled.

Moments later, when I was ready for bed, Percy knocked on the door. It was wide open so he stepped in, dressed in his pyjama pants but no shirt...why wasn't he wearing a shirt, why was he doing this to me? I felt myself blush and tried to hide my face. "Just wanted to see if you needed anything else?" he said, putting his hands in the pockets of his pyjamas.

"Um..." I looked around the room for no reason what-so-ever, "no, thanks," I smiled. "Nothing but a goodnight kiss," I laughed.

He walked up to me and was inches from my face within seconds. "Percy, I was just joking-" But before my brain could register what was going on, I felt his lips on mine. My fingers tangled into his hair and his hands found my waist. He pushed me onto the bed...and broke away from the kiss, taking a deep breath.

"Goodnight." He said, simply and walked backwards towards the door. He had a smirk on his face the whole while. He turned quickly as he got to the door and walked out leaving me sitting on the bed, staring at the door, my mouth wide open.

I have to say, that no matter how embarrassed I was for asking him to kiss me for a joke, it was the smartest thing I had done in a while.

**Ok so that's that! Please don't forget to review, thanks so much ;)**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hey guys I wasn't planning on updating right now so consider yourselves lucky! LOL just kidding, hope you enjoy the next chapter...**

**(RECAP) **_"Goodnight." He said, simply and walked backwards towards the door. He had a smirk on his face the whole while. He turned quickly as he got to the door and walked out leaving me sitting on the bed, staring at the door, my mouth wide open. _

_I have to say, that no matter how embarrassed I was for asking him to kiss me for a joke, it was the smartest thing I had done in a while._

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up the next morning still thinking about what had happened the previous night when Percy had decided to take my joke seriously and actually kissed me goodnight. I got into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After getting ready and throwing on a new pair of clothes, I decided to go and grab some food. It was around two thirty in the afternoon and I was starving.

Just as I was about to leave Percy's bedroom, a large bubble popped up in front of my face, startling me. Inside the bubble, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, the Stolls and Grover were all fighting for who would sit in the middle. "Guys!" I laughed, they were so immature sometimes.

"Hey Annabeth!" they all screamed together.

"We just wanted to see how everything was going," Thalia asked.

"It's going ok so far, we got here safely, visited Percy's mom, who's fine by the way, and then came to Sally's apartment to get some sleep. She should be out in a couple of days so until then, we'll be visiting every day." I smiled as my friends all nodded. "Ok so now that you know all of that, can I have a word with Grover...alone?" I asked, I knew what I had to say and I wanted to do it in person but I just couldn't wait.

"Um, sure," said Rachel, shoving the group out of the door and closing it behind her.

"So...what's up?" asked Grover, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

"I have to talk to you about Percy and me. See, I feel as if we were never just friends and that there was something more between us. When I'm with him, either spending time or even kissing-"

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" he interrupted, "it's fine, I understand, you don't have to break up with me," he paused to chuckle and I wondered why but shook the thought off, "you should figure things out with Percy."

"Ok, thanks Grover. For everything," I said, lifting my arm up into the air to swipe away the Iris Message.

However, Grover quickly cut in, "And Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"When you remember it all, don't ever forget it. Hold on to him." He smiled and then swiped away the bubble, disconnecting the call.

I wondered what he had meant, of course I understood that he was asking me to be careful enough not to forget all my memories once I had remembered them, and I will remember, I am determined to, but I was slightly confused as to who and what he was talking about when he had told me not to let "him" go. I shook the thoughts from my head, not wanting to get another headache.

I walked into the kitchen to find Percy in his pyjama pants, without a shirt, cooking pancakes in his mother's apron, flour all over his cheeks. The sight made me want to chuckle but he turned and said, "Spying me now?"

"Don't be such a goof," I said laughing, "you have flour all over your face, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain!" he cheered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Seaweed Brain? You haven't called me that since...you know? You'd forgotten that nickname for me."

"Perc-" but before I could finish, I hit fell to the ground, knocking my head on the breakfast table behind me and falling unconscious.

I awoke several times in an area that wasn't very familiar but kept falling in and out of consciousness. There was nothing I could do about it. However, every time I fell asleep, images filled my mind. Images of Percy and I, images that were recognisable for some reason. Our first kiss, our first real date, our first valentines date, everything. I was and still am Percy's girlfriend. I pieced everything together and realised that my head had it all wrong, I wasn't ever with Grover, that's why he chuckled when I tried to break up with him, that's why Percy seemed so upset at times.

I was back, I remembered everything, all I had left to do was to wake up...but that part I was finding hard.

**Ok so there it is, I don't really consider that as a cliff-hanger but that's probably because I know what's going to happen :P**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, there wasn't much to it, it was just a chapter to move the plot along. Don't forget to review!**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews, my fav being "nice way to "force" us to read" by percyjacksonharrypotterrules, thanks so much lol :D here's the next chapter.**

**(RECAP) **_I was back, I remembered everything, all I had left to do was to wake up...but that part I was finding hard._

**Percy's POV**

She just fell to the floor and hit her head, just like that. Then it was like she just stopped, right there, she didn't move a muscle. So I did the first thing that came to mind, carried her to the couch and lay her down. It took me a few minutes to realise I had to call the ambulance but that wasn't because I was dumb or stupid. I was shocked, scared of losing her.

But when I snapped back to realty, I ran to the phone and told them everything. The ambulance arrived about ten minutes later, what felt like record timing. Time flew whilst I was in the back with her, holding her hand, breaking slowly inside. What did this mean? She had hit her head again, would she remember? Or does this mean that she'll never remember?

My heart slumped to the floor as they carried her away and asked me to stay behind. One of doctors quickly turned to say, "She'll be alright," before going through the huge double doors and leaving me behind.

I walked to the waiting area and pushed my back to the wall, slumping down to the floor. I placed my head into my hands, running my fingers through my hair. Hours later, a nurse came to me and knelt by my side. She placed her hand softly on my shoulder. "Hey," she said, "what's your name?"

"P-Percy," I replied, simply.

"Well, Percy, we've done all the checks and she should be fine, there was a lot of damage on her head though so we'll see what happens to her memory, there will definitely be some effect. But again, she should be fine, she just has to wake up," she smiled.

"Thank you," I said, lifting my head from my hands. She smiled again and left.

I walked slowly into the room where she was lying on the bed. I sat there, for a while, just to be with her so that when she woke up, yes _when_, I'd be there. But she didn't. She opened her eyes a few times which got me excited, I had run to the doctors several times only to find them closed again when I had returned with a doctor.

I had to go and see my mother, her and Annabeth were both staying in the same hospital. Just saying that broke my heart. Annabeth and I were meant to wake up and get to the hospital to visit her. That didn't go so well. My two favourite girls, in the whole world, were in hospital. One was doing fine though, the other...I didn't know.

I finally got to my mom's room and knocked, softly, on her door. She turned and smiled but quickly erased it when she saw my face. I guess she was hoping for one in return. "What's wrong?" she asked, panicking.

"Annabeth, she's...here in hospital."

She laughed, "I know she is, you said you'd come visit, silly. Where is she?" she asked innocently, completely oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was laying unconscious in a hospital bed on the other side of the building.

So I told her. Everything. Her mouth was left hung open throughout. And I broke down into tears. It hurt so bad that I didn't know how she was doing. My mom was worried about both me and Annabeth as she rubbed my back to calm me down. She told me that everything would be ok, that Annabeth will wake up healthy and fine, in perfect condition but we both knew that the last part was probably a long shot.

She told me to go back to Annabeth after a while. So I walked down the halls, absent-mindedly to her room and sat down again beside her.

Hours passed by until the clock struck four. Four o'clock in the morning. I hadn't eaten or slept but my eyelids were getting heavy. _I can't sleep, _I told myself. But I had no choice. My body wasn't letting me stay awake. Normally, I would be able to stay awake all night, most people would but the crying that I had done waiting for Annabeth to wake had exhausted me. So I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of her, of us. My head was resting on the side of her bed, the top was just touching the side of her stomach and I let go of her hand so that I wouldn't hurt her by sleeping on it or something stupid, I was always doing weird things in my sleep.

Falling asleep made me escape the outside world. Escape the fact that Annabeth was in hospital, the fact that my mom was in hospital and the fact that Annabeth couldn't remember me, her boyfriend.

I loved it, every second of the blissful sleep that I had got until I felt a soothing hand on my head, ruffling my hair but gently. Fingers wove through the locks and it woke me. Who was it?

**Ok so there's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review ;) **

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) don't forget to review!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I finally opened my eyes to a dimly lit hospital room. It was obviously very late at night considering the fact that the nurses outside were speaking in hushed tones and the window to my right was pitch black. I was startled to see a boy to my left sleeping soundly on the side of my bed, the top of his head touching the side of my torso. His messy hair was as black as the sky at this time of night. I couldn't help but run my fingers through it. Percy must have been exhausted to fall asleep by my bed.

He wriggled around slightly before lifting his head up and opening his eyes slowly. The bold green colour of them was now evident. He looked at me with a puzzled expression and said, "You are awake now right? You're not going to lose consciousness again are you?" he asked, cautiously. His voice was croaky as he had just woken up.

I chuckled, "I think I'm fine now, Perce."

He smiled, sat up and brought his face close to mine, "I'm glad you're fine," he said before gently touching his lips to mine and quickly taking them away again. "I'll go and call the doctor," he said, getting up and walking away.

He came back a few minutes later following a doctor. The doctor did a few check-ups and told Percy and I that I was fine but should expect some severe headaches. I would be let out in a few days. The doctor, Dr. Hockett, turned to face me, "I know that you've had some trouble with remembering everything but after hitting your head again, do you feel any different?"

"Actually I..." I looked to Percy who smiled nervously back at me, "I remembered, everything, while I was unconscious. It all just came back to me."

"Everything?" Percy asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, Percy, I kicked myself for forgetting you though," I replied, chuckling. He ran up to the bed and enveloped me into his arms.

"Don't you have to go see your mom?" I asked him as he released me turned to the nurse.

"Is it possible for her to come across the hospital with me?" he asked.

Dr. Hockett nodded and replied, "She should be fine to walk around the hospital but you'll have to wait a few days to go back home, we just have to make sure that you're ok and that you rest." She smiled and walked out.

Percy helped me out of bed and led me to his mother's room on the other side of the hospital. I knocked on the open door and smiled at his mother, who was lying on the bed watching the TV that was hung on the wall across from her. She turned to me and squealed, "Oh! Are you ok, dear? I heard you weren't in the best condition! How are you feeling?" she bombarded me with questions. I surprised she didn't ask whether or not I remembered her son.

"Mom!" Percy yelled, embarrassed. "Look, she's fine now and she remembers everything, could you please not kill her with questions?" he asked frustrated. "I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again."

"Percy," I called, my heart had turned to mush. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fully aware of the fact that his mother was in his room but I didn't care, I could only imagine how hurt he was with both me and his mom in hospital. I saw his mom smile from the corner of my eye and buried my head into Percy's shoulder even deeper. Just at that moment, Sally's doctor walked in, leading Percy and I to break apart.

"Good morning," he said. It was about nine o'clock. "I just came by to inform you that I think it's safe for you to go home now, Sally." He smiled and left the room, leaving a prescription on the bed-side table for painkillers that Sally would have to take for a while.

I looked to Sally and smiled, "Do you need help getting your things together? I don't mind helping right after Percy apologizes for getting frustrated." I gave Percy a glare.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to yell, I was just really upset that both of you were here and that I was torn between the both of you."

"It's ok, Percy. I understand," she chuckled, "I've never seen such good manners from you in all my life, Percy," she laughed again as Annabeth laughed with her. Of course they both would, my mom had just indicated to my girlfriend that she has me wrapped around her finger.

"Alright, jokes over, do you want me to drop you back home or not?" he folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Awww, Percy, don't be such a kill joy," I said, mockingly as I went to pinch his cheeks to irritate him some more.

"Ok, ok, we'll stop before he explodes and starts to throw a tantrum," Sally said, getting out of her bed and smiling. "I'm going to change my clothes. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Whilst waiting for Sally to get ready, Percy walked me back to my room. "One down, one to go," he said, turning to me as we stopped by the door. He tried to make me laugh but the pain in his eyes stopped me.

"Percy, I'll be fine, really. You're mom's alright now too, trust me, everything will be back to normal soon." I said, placing both hands on either side of his face. He rested his forehead on mine.

"I'll be back once I've dropped my mom off. She'll understand. I'll make sure she's ok and then grab some things for you from home and then come right back. The doctor said you'll be able to come home in a few days. I'll stay with you, Annabeth, until you're allowed to get out of here. Like I said before, I lost you once and I'm not prepared to lose you again, I just wouldn't be able to take it."

So I kissed him. I had to. I forgot him altogether and thought that I was dating his best friend. He had gone through so much in the past few weeks and the pain was showing just now. He'd held it in for this long and was willing to stay with me, day and night until the doctors let me leave. So I had no choice but to kiss him, it was the only way of showing him how much I was sorry. "I love you, Percy, so much."

**Ok well, there it is! People requested a longer chapter so I hope this was good enough. It's not too long but it's longer than the last few! Please don't forget to review! :)**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys, here's chapter 15, remember to review after reading! Thanks so much, on with the story...**

**Percy's POV**

I dropped mom home and sorted out everything to make sure she was settled. I made her a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch as it was now approaching noon and she hadn't eaten all day. I grabbed a set of clothes for Annabeth so that she had something other than the clothes she arrived to the hospital in to change into when she was allowed to come back home and placed them in a bag. I also got her some of the essentials: a toothbrush etc.

After about two hours of being at home, I left to make my way back to the hospital, hoping Annabeth had eaten lunch in the time that I was gone. At about two thirty, I reached the hospital and walked through the electric doors to find a crowd of teenagers consisting of Thalia, Nico, Grover and Rachel. They all smiled and greeted me with a hug. "We were waiting for you to lead us to Annabeth," Grover said, firmly placing his hand on my shoulder.

After a while, we reached Annabeth's room, talking and laughing. It was good to see my friends again and have all the weight lifted off of my shoulders. I was just so tense right now. I opened the door to find Annabeth sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book. She looked up and her eyes met mine, however, I refused to make this a moment for us in front of our friends, who would simply mock us both till the day we die. "Oh my gosh! What are you all doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed, shocked at the presence of all of her friends, crowding around in the doorway of her temporary bedroom.

"Well, we came to see if you were ok, girly," replied Thalia, walking swiftly to her bedside and enveloping her into a hug.

"Yeah, Travis and Connor were bummed not to be able to come but they were messing around in the arena, don't ask, so they were forced to do kitchen duty for the rest of this week. They miss you though, both of you, and they hope you get well soon, Annabeth," Rachel informed Annabeth and I, giving a warm smile.

They all took turns to talk to Annabeth and give her a hug. After a while, though, we both sat them down and told them about her recovery from amnesia and the fact that she should be able to come home in a few more days.

"Oh my gods, that's amazing!" Grover pumped his fist into the air. Hours passed as we all just talked to each other. Even though we hadn't seen each other in only a few days, we had so much to talk about and joke about that all of us had forgotten completely that we were in a hospital and that Annabeth had just had an accident in my kitchen a couple of days ago.

Grover had later insisted on the gang getting some sort of food and dessert as no one had eaten in a while and also to celebrate the fact that Annabeth was ok and that everything would soon go back to normal. Grover left with Rachel, Nico and Thalia to find a store nearby and left Annabeth and I alone in her room.

I went and sat by her on the edge of her bed and placed my hand into hers, intertwining our fingers together. She looked directly into my eyes whilst touching her forehead to mine and resting against it. "Promise me something," she whispered, softly.

"Anything," I replied, ready to take on anything to make her happy and make her take her mind off the amnesia and the injuries to her head.

"Promise me that you'll go home tonight, and get some rest," she said, quietly, not sure if it was a question or a demand.

"You know that I'm not going to do that, I told you I'd be here the whole time, Annabeth, there's no point even asking," I said a little louder, pulling away but she quickly placed her hand behind my neck and pulled me back so that my forehead was once again resting on hers. She moved her hand to my cheek.

"How am I supposed to feel, Percy?" she said, softly, "Waking up to see you exhausted and lying on the side of my bed wasn't exactly a comforting start. Look, just, for my own piece of mind, get some rest tonight?"

"I'll get some rest," I replied, smirking.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh of relief.

"I will most definitely get some rest...but I'll do it on that chair next to your bed, like I said I would from the very beginning," I said, pulling away from her.

"You know what, Percy? Do what you want. It's not like you're going to listen to me anyway. Just know that I'm not going to be the least bit grateful," she said, getting up from the bed and walking over to her bag. She was frustrated and angry, it wasn't the first time I had irritated her this much.

"Hey," I said, following her footsteps and wrapping my arms around her waist from my position behind her.

"What?" she said, dropping her bag onto the chair and crossing her arms. She was pretending to be angry with me.

"Why don't you want me to be here with you?" I asked, whispering into her ear.

She turned in my arms to face me and wrapped her own arms around my neck, "Percy, I do. It's just that there's no way I can even think that it's sweet if I know that you haven't slept well in days. Your well-being counts too. Besides, how can I sleep in that comfy bed knowing you're sleeping in that very uncomfortable chair?"

"You don't have to worry about me. You know, I'll sleep better here with you than back at home wondering if you're ok or not," I retaliated, trying as hard as possible to make her agree with me.

She chuckled, "You're not giving up are you?"

"When it comes to you? Never," I said, laughing at the cheesiness of the conversation.

"Ugh, you're such a Seaweed Brain," she said, laughing along with me.

We sat back down in the edge of the bed and waited for our friends to arrive. Moments later, they returned with a few bags full of takeaway from a McDonalds nearby. We spent about an hour eating and talking before realising the time and deciding to get going. Grover, Rachel, Thalia and Nico had all booked two rooms in a hotel about fifteen minutes away from the hospital. They left after hugging Annabeth goodbye.

I, on the other hand, took my place in the chair by Annabeth's bed, waiting for her to return from the bathroom. Before she got into her bed, she kissed me goodnight and hugged me tightly, "Thanks, Perce."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For everything, Seaweed Brain," she laughed, quietly and climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," I said, turning to face the window to my right. There was nothing more I could ask for, just to be by her side was enough. That night, I was able to get the best sleep I'd had in days, partly because I knew she was ok but also because she was the best thing that ever happened to me, I just hoped she knew that.

**I thought that that was a pretty cute ending, not so sure but yeah :) Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**By the way, I got a review the other day saying that someone was bored with reviewing but they were doing it because I was "begging"...I don't beg, when I say "Please review" I'm just being polite. Yes, I would love for you to review but not if you're going to act like that, I just want reviews for feedback and to know whether or not people are liking the story, not for anything else so if that person is reading this, don't review if you don't want to, you're not making that much of a difference to my life anyways...and to the same person, I'm not writing a story about sex for you!**

**But to everyone else, I'm so grateful for your reviews, thanks so much :)**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter, does anyone know how to do a line break? Just wondering? Don't forget to review, thanks :) **

**(RECAP) **_"Goodnight, Annabeth," I said, turning to face the window to my right. There was nothing more I could ask for, just to be by her side was enough. That night, I was able to get the best sleep I'd had in days, partly because I knew she was ok but also because she was the best thing that ever happened to me, I just hoped she knew that._

**Percy's POV**

A few days passed whilst Annabeth was recovering. She often had severe headaches that would last for minutes at a time and left her curled up either on the floor or in her bed. This time she was on the floor, just outside her room. We had gone for a walk to get her some fresh air but just as we were returning, she grabbed her head and fell to the floor. Of course, I knew exactly what it was. I knelt beside her and wrapped my arms around her, whispering into her ear that it would all be ok.

People passed by and gave her looks of pity or even of fear. They thought that she was some mental patient that had been sent to the wrong kind of hospital purely because she was doubled over in pain. It hurt me too, having to watch her in pain and also having to deal with the people that went by day in day out. I just waited patiently for her to recover, hoping that she would. The reason that Annabeth had to stay in hospital, was because sometimes the headaches caused her to feel dizzy, she's feel dizzy and then pass out, sometimes falling to the floor. That was very occasionally, however, and most of the time I was there to stop her from falling.

Due to the fact that I didn't know what was going on with her and whether or not it would stop, I was worried sick. I hadn't slept or eaten in days and most definitely hadn't left the hospital of not her side the whole time. I'd only left to grab her some food or to get her something she had asked for from the store which was on the first floor of the hospital.

I just wanted Annabeth to feel better, to be able to get out of there but I never told her that. I didn't ever say anything to push her to try and feel better or to make her convince the doctors that she was ok when she wasn't. She had to get the best treatment and a whole load of rest to ever be ok again, so I helped her with that, as much as I could.

I called my mom a few times to check up on her but most of the time she'd call to check up on both Annabeth and I. "Percy," she had said the other day, "you have to stop stressing yourself out, she'll be fine and I know it."

"How do you know, mom. You don't see her every day in her condition. She looks exactly the same but when she's in pain...I just can't deal with it," I had retaliated, refusing to hear and reassurance because no one knew the truth about how things were going to turn out.

Now I was sitting here, on the edge of her bed, holding her hand and playing with her fingers whilst she sat up and watched the TV. "Annabeth," I said, so low that I wasn't sure if she's even heard it.

"Mhmm," she said, turning her head in my direction but keeping her eyes on the TV.

"I...I just..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I just broke down, sighed and let my head hang low.

"Hey, hey, its ok," she said, giving me her full attention, "tell me."

"I just want you to feel better. I promised myself that I wouldn't tell you this, that I wouldn't say anything but I had no choice. I just wouldn't be able to cope if you lost your memory again," I said, looking into her eyes, "though you know I'd be with you the whole way to help you get it back," I added quickly.

Annabeth placed her hand on my cheek and slowly brought her lips to mine. She couldn't say anything though she wouldn't, because we both knew that there was chance that things would go downhill from here, though the chance of everything getting better was dominating, it was just so hard to tell.

Moments later, a doctor came into the room to check up on Annabeth. We talked for a few minutes about her condition and the doctor came to a conclusion that the medicine she was being given didn't help. After naming the new tablets that were to be given to her and telling her when they were to be handed to her during the day, the doctor left to tend to other patients.

We talked for hours. But of course we did, we had nothing else to do. It was all we did here in the hospital. It wasn't too bad though. The fact that we had time to talk about anything and everything made us even closer, if that was possible. I just couldn't wait until she was allowed to get out of the hospital. I'd take her out rather than spend time at home and have fun with friends.

**Annabeth's POV**

Other than the fact that Percy and I were cooped up in the darn hospital, it wasn't too bad spending time with him. It wasn't how we usually spent time together but it was good. The new pills that the doctor had me take were really helping. I had been given them a few days ago now and they had reduced the amount of headaches I got as well as decreased the pain.

The doctor checked up on me every day and said that the headaches would stop altogether soon enough but I just had to use the pills to ease the pain until then. She also said that I was going to be able to go home this Friday, just two days to go. I had been in the hospital for about a week and a half and had felt so sorry for Percy who was with me almost every second of the day. He had given up everything for me. I was so grateful for everything he had done and I just hoped he knew that.

We talked for hours every day and went for walks, honestly, if I didn't have him, I would have been so bored here on my own. His mother visited a few times, but obviously she too was recovering so she wasn't able to come too many times. She was sitting in my room on the chair as Percy was sat across from her on the bed. They were talking away about the wedding of a friend's that was coming up. Percy was trying to wriggle his way out of going at all, whilst Sally was insisting that he go along with her. I went and sat by Percy and was immediately hauled into the conversation. "Annabeth, if your dad's friend that you also knew, was getting married, you wouldn't go would you?" he asked, hoping to win the battle.

"Yeah, actually I would. I wouldn't like to get all dressed up but I would expect a few family friends to come to my wedding so I'd have to attend theirs, besides, they're family friends, you have to," I replied, not meaning to root for Sally's team rather than Percy's. He knew that I was usually always on his team.

"What? No, this is stupid, I don't want to dress up in some fancy suit and go to Jeremy's wedding," Percy said, crossing his arms and huffing like a child.

"Well," Sally suggested, "what if Annabeth came as your date?"

"Yeah!" Percy exclaimed. His face lit up as he turned to me as if asking whether or not I wanted to go with him.

"Of course I'll go with you, Seaweed Brain," I said, smiling and ruffling his hair.

We chatted for a little while longer before Sally had to leave. Visiting hours were over. My dad and my step-mom hadn't come to visit me at all, claiming over the phone that they were much too busy. They were, however, prepared to come all the way to New York and drop their work but realised they didn't have to when I told them how Percy had been in the last week or so. They did call a few times to check up on me but I was grateful to Sally for actually coming by though she was recovering.

No one beat my Seaweed Brain, though. There was no one on this planet that would have done what he had for me and gone through what he did without saying a word. I was determined to let him know that I would do the exact same for him any day.

**Ok, so there it is, so much longer than the others! I'm thinking that this story should come to an end pretty soon. I'd say there should be a few more chapters for me to finish the story and then move on to another one for you guys to read. Just thought I'd give you all the heads up :) **

**Don't forget to drop a review before you go ;) **

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**(RECAP)** _No one beat my Seaweed Brain, though. There was no one on this planet that would have done what he had for me and gone through what he did without saying a word. I was determined to let him know that I would do the exact same for him any day._

**Annabeth's POV**

Thanks to the doctor's new medication, I had recovered fully from the two terrible head injuries I had suffered from. However, to ensure that the headaches never came back, I had to continue taking the pills they had given me but was allowed to finally go home.

Percy drove me to his mom's apartment on the Friday morning that I was promised I would be let out. On the way there, we stopped to grab some food and as I hadn't eaten actual nice food in a while, (the hospital food was gross) Percy thought he'd treat me to a date.

"So how do you feel?" he asked, a smile creeping across his face.

"I feel like I've been in prison for years and haven't been out in the open for so long," I said, scrunching my face to prove my distaste. "I never want to go to hospital again," I laughed.

"Well, there are certain things that people do to get them something that they would only get after settling down which would require going to the hospital..." Percy said slowly, as if he wanted me to piece everything together. I wasn't going to give in. He'd have to spit it out.

I smirked, "What are you talking about, Percy?"

"Um...well...when you're older and...you decide to settle down, as they say," he attempted to chuckle casually but ended up choking, "wouldn't you want to...have a, uh, a baby?" he said, his tone getting higher nearer to the end.

I laughed at him, "You wanted me to get that from what you said just before?"

"Ok, I should have just said it. But you didn't answer my question," he said teasingly.

"Well," I said, sticking my nose up into the air, "when the time comes, I'd love to have a baby. Obviously, I'd need a man to settle down with whose tall, preferably blond and very serious. I don't want an immature husband."

"Blond? Serious? What?" Percy said, his face dropping, he really took it seriously.

"I'm kidding, Percy," I said placing my hand on his forearm and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd love to see little Percy's running around with their black hair and green eyes. They just can't be as mischievous as their father," I said, lightly hitting his arm and gaining a laugh.

After eating some lunch and joking around, we got back into the car and drove to Percy's mom's place. He helped me settle down and let me stay in his room, "I talked to my mom and she said that you can stay for as long as you want but Jeremy's wedding is this weekend and then we should be getting back to camp," he smiled and was about to leave the room but turned and said, "Oh, and my mom has got you a dress, she said she left it hanging in my wardrobe for you," with that he left, leaving me in his room.

I decided not to take a look at the dress, I was sure that Sally had picked out one that would suit me as well as look nice. Instead, I followed my Seaweed Brain to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools.

After deciding that Percy and I should make our way back to camp straight after the wedding, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Percy's mom had a night shift at a diner that she had to get ready for but also had to get some household supplies, she told us both to have fun and left to go to the grocery store. Percy came and sat down next to me, "What are you planning on watching?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, hopefully there's some movie on we could watch?" I said, hoping he'd watch with me, no matter what I decided to watch. It had been a while since we'd done anything fun together, other than the mini date we had just gone on.

"Of course, but shouldn't we wait until later to have a movie marathon? And sort out some snacks." Percy said the last part as a statement which left me wondering how he could be hungry after the big lunch we'd just had.

I laughed, "Ok, ok, Perce. How about we just watch whatever is on and then when it starts to get dark, we'll start a real movie marathon?"

He smiled like a big kid, "Awesome," he said simply. It made me happy to see him smile, what with all the stress he had, I was surprised he could still smile. After a week and a half of sheer boredom, I guess anything would make us happy right now.

After watching a few back-to-back episodes of the Friends re-runs, we started making some snacks. Percy popped some popcorn and I got some sweets out of the cabinets and poured us some drinks. We settled down on the couch, side-by-side, after choosing four movies.

When we were about half way through out marathon, I began to feel tired, though I didn't want to say anything as Percy and I hadn't spent some real time together in ages. I rested my head on his shoulder as he linked our fingers together, squeezing my hand gently. I curled up on the couch, my head still on his shoulder and started to drift off but tried as hard as I could to keep myself awake but the fact that Percy was with me didn't help at all. His scent was soothing and made me calm, the smell of the ocean filled my nostrils and sent me into a daze and his body warmth was like my own personal radiator that made my eyelids heavy. He was just so comfortable, like a big teady bear. But he wasn't a teady bear, his solid muscles were evident through his long-sleeved shirt as he moved his arm to wrap it around my shoulders. I felt protected, as if nothing was going to happen to me.

It was this that made me fall into a sweet and peaceful slumber. The fact that Percy was there made me feel as if I could fall asleep without a worry. My eyelids closed gently to a point that I couldn't open them and my head became heavy on his chest. He tightened his grip around me whilst trying to reach for the remote.

After managing to turn off the TV, he shifted slowly to try and wrap his free arm under my legs. He gently got up with me in his arms and walked steadily to his bedroom where I would be staying for the night. However, as he placed me on the bed and began to walk out of the room to rest on the couch that he volunteered to sleep on for the night, he took his warmth with him, waking me. "Percy?" I called, still half asleep.

"Yeah," he whispered, turning around in the doorway. I didn't have to say anything else. I simply stretched out my arms and indicated for him to join me. After all, I didn't want to catch a cold for not wrapping up. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I moved to get comfortable and rested my back against his chest. I could feel him breathing in and out softly against the back of my neck, his chest rising and dropping slowly.

He kissed the back of my neck, "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Percy," I replied, falling once again into a deep sleep. The best I'd had in a while.

**Ok so I know that not much happens in this chapter, just some fluff but hey, who doesn't like some good old fluff especially between Percabeth? **

**Just to let you know, the next chapter will be the last, so sad to say but I have to move on to some new stories...or just the one, I like to work on one at a time. Hopefully you guys will check that out too ;) **

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Fanfic chic 111**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys, this the last chapter which was written purely to end the story with a happy kind of mood :) R&R!**

**(RECAP) **_"Yeah," he whispered, turning around in the doorway. I didn't have to say anything else. I simply stretched out my arms and indicated for him to join me. After all, I didn't want to catch a cold for not wrapping up. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I moved to get comfortable and rested my back against his chest. I could feel him breathing in and out softly against the back of my neck, his chest rising and dropping slowly. _

_He kissed the back of my neck, "Goodnight," he whispered._

"_Goodnight, Percy," I replied, falling once again into a deep sleep. The best I'd had in a while._

**Percy's POV**

I woke up early on Saturday morning. Actually, my mom had set my alarm for me to make sure I get up on time, get ready and leave to go and help with the wedding. I was to be dressed and at Jeremy's (a family friend) place by eight o'clock...in the morning. The wedding was at noon in a church nearby. She had stayed over Jeremy's with his mom to be able to get straight to work after waking up.

I slumped off the bed and got into the shower. The warm water didn't help to wake me up; there was only one way to fix this. I turned the dial to the very left, the cold side, and hoped for the freezing water to wake me up. It made me jump out of my skin at first but after a few minutes, I had gotten used to it. I wanted to stay in the shower for much, much longer, the water made me feel powerful, like a superhero, however, my mom was probably already dressed and frantically running around sorting everything out.

I had put on my tux, the kind that you could tell was for a wedding, but was having trouble with the tie. I stood in front of the mirror, frustrated and forcefully trying to make the tie look at least decent but to no avail.

I walked to my room, where Annabeth had stayed the night, and knocked on the door, hoping she was awake to assist me with the deadly noose that was a tie. After a few moments, she opened the door, fully dressed in the...dress my mom had gotten for her. I stood with my mouth wide open, jaw hitting the floor, completely stunned at how amazing she looked. "Percy?" she asked, stifling a chuckle.

I couldn't form a sentence; I just lifted the tie to be level with her face and hoped she knew what I meant.

"You want me to help with your tie?"

"Humgf," I said. How smart I am. She lightly placed her hand in mine and led me into my room and in front of the mirror. I coughed and tried to act a little more, well, normal. I just...looked at her, my eyes filled with nothing but passion and love.

After standing in front of me and placing her hands on my chest, she placed the tie around my neck, "Look, it's simple really, Perce." She began to tie the knot, not looking up at me once. My heart fluttered, I just wished she'd look at me, make eye contact. I was so desperate to look into her beautiful grey eyes. "Done," she said, admiring her work and smiling, proudly.

"Th-thanks," I was barely able to say the one word and that's when she decided to look up at me. She was still only inches away from me.

"It's ok," she said, shyly, looking to the floor.

I gently placed my index finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she looked into my eyes. I took a step closer to her, "Y-you look...beautiful," I said, moving slowly closer.

"Thanks," she blushed. Annabeth leaned in to kiss me. Our lips were centimetres apart...millimetres...my lips just touched her upper lip...when the phone rang. I huffed and turned to the home phone. Mom would disconnect it when I was at home but reconnect it when I'd left for camp and technically, I was meant to be at camp so she probably forgot. She didn't need to but she did it for extra safety.

We both jumped and moved far away from each other. "I'll go grab my jacket, can you get the phone?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," Annabeth moved swiftly to the living room whilst I watched her leave. I took a deep breath and treaded to the coat closet where I had kept my jacket so that it didn't get ruined.

Annabeth put the phone down and called for me. "It was your mom, she wanted to know if you were ready or not. She then told us to leave in a very, very frustrated manor. I think we should go."

I nodded and opened the front door for her. I grabbed the car keys and walked out to the car. Being the "gentleman" I was, I opened the passenger door for Annabeth and helped her in. We drove to Jeremy's and were quickly shooed out the door again to leave for the church.

Everybody busied themselves, making sure everything was perfect. Time flied and guests began to arrive. They seated themselves. Jeremy had this thing. He'd picked his best man to help him out through the whole marriage process but insisting on choosing his groomsmen just moments before the wedding. He picked a college buddy and me, "Percy, man you've helped so much, I owe a lot to you. You've got to be up there with me."

I couldn't decline. He was a good guy. So as he stood at the altar and everyone was in place, I stood behind him, well there was the best man but hey, I seemed pretty important too. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle, follow by the bride herself accompanied by her father.

As they were saying their vows, I couldn't help but look for Annabeth. The only pair of eyes on me were in the very middle of the guests. The rest had their eyes on the couple getting married. Stunning grey eyes stared at me. I found her. I mouthed, "I love you," to her, hoping no one else would see. They didn't. They were all too focused on the bride and groom. "You too," she mouthed, winking and making me chuckle silently.

When the wedding was over, and the reception began, Annabeth and I sat next to each other, watching the happy couple have their first dance. Everyone else was standing around them and smiling, awestruck at the two of them gliding across the dance floor. They really were good together. Annabeth and I talked and laughed until the DJ decided to make an announcement. "Can we have everybody on the dance floor to join the happy couple and celebrate their love," he said, playing another slow song.

Many couples joined the dance floor and began swaying to the music. I looked to Annabeth who looked disappointed. I don't dance, I never dance, why is he doing this to me, almost everyone was on that dance floor. I couldn't stand to see her disappointed with me though, so I stood up, held out my hand and said, "I'm warning you, my dancing kills, I've have a history of injuring others as well as myself," I said, as a joke though I had broken my arm one time.

Annabeth took my hand, stood and laughed, "I teach you," she said, looking into my eyes. I could tell she was so much happier now. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and stopped. She placed her arms around my shoulder after guiding mine to her waist. "Just like this," she said, swaying to the music. I soon got the hang of it. She moved closer and hugged my neck, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"You know, earlier today, just before my mom rang, when...?" I said, trailing off.

"Yeah," she said, pulling away from my shoulder to face me, a puzzled look upon her face.

"Well, she kind of interrupted something and...it's been bugging me all day-"

"Shhhhh-"

"No, wait-" I tried to finish.

"No, Percy, shush," she said, smiling. What she did next surprised me. She leaned in slowly and kissed me.

A few moments later, she pulled away for breath and smiled, biting her lip. And it was then that I realised, when she bit her lip, the fact that she looked so cute, then and always, the fact that she kissed me, the fact that she knew me so well, it all made me realise that someday, maybe not so long from now, that I wanted that happy couple having their first dance on the dance floor, to be us.

**I don't usually praise my work but I really liked that last paragraph! I thought it was so cute! I hope you guys think so too :) **

**Well that's the last chapter, there's no more :'( but I hope that you guys take some time to read any of my other work in the future. I also have a one-shot that hasn't yet been recognised much, please give that a shot and maybe some other fics that I write but until then, seeya! I'll miss ya! :D**

**Fanfic chic **

**xx**


End file.
